


vertigo

by perfect_shotgun



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Seasickness, Translation from Russian, UST, nausea massage techniques are quite inspiring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_shotgun/pseuds/perfect_shotgun
Summary: When de Sardet decides to travel from San-Matheus to New Sérène by sea (so eager to return to the cousin, so worried), no one says a word. No one is expecting seasickness either.





	vertigo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [головокружение](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/529172) by Cicero.lover. 

When de Sardet decides to travel from San-Matheus to New Sérène by sea (so eager to return to the cousin, so worried), no one says a word. Vasco’s glad to step on deck once again, even like this; everyone else, it seems, cares little.

In the middle of the night he finds Kurt sitting under the main mast, leaning against it; his eyes are closed, his breath is too even. His chest is rising and falling – in measured, rhythmed, slow motions, but besides that he’s still. Vasco stops next to him, and Kurts opens his eyes, looks upwards at his face.

“Enjoying the weather?” Vasco asks, lowering himself; Kurt brushes him off, tired:

“Don’t laugh.”

Of course they both know what is happening. The sea is restless – echoes of some distant storm (maybe it’ll come, maybe it won’t; Vasco can’t know), - and Kurt feels it better than others. Too clear, too sharp, like many land dwellers

(like Vasco in his childhood years).

“I know a good remedy”, he says.

Kurt’s palm is broad, rough, and cleaved with scars – little and massive alike; his fingers once fractured severely – the evidence of long passed squarebashing. He doesn’t startle when Vasco touches him, and he doesn’t go still – just raises his eyebrows, gives him a quizzical and a little surprised look.

“You really think this will help?”

Vasco nods. “I’m sure.”

Bella, his deck-sister, taught him that – long ago, when they were children. A treasured memory, the one to be carefully shrined; how they sat at the bunkroom wall, their knees touching, their gazes crossing, their laugh silent – a little joke for the two of them alone. Bella’s hair kept falling in her face, and so she kept trying to tuck it behind her ear, snorting amusingly; Vasco’s very first tattoo burned, and he had to restrain himself from touching it.

Now, under Vasco’s ribs the same fire burns, and the same he restrains himself. In taverns, he saw Kurt turn down men and women alike – and how he gazed after some women; he saw Kurt let some palace maid lure him away, to one of countless doors; he saw enough to hope and try not. I’ll live, he thinks. It’s not the first time.

But – Kurt’s palm and wrist under his fingers, the other’s pulse a little quicker than earlier; familiar, even if half-forgotten motions – for how long hasn’t he touched anyone? ‘Since you became a captain,’ the memory whispers, ‘and a little while longer.’ He had no one to touch. He had no reason.

“Better?” he asks absentmindedly and raises his head.

Kurt looks at him… strangely. Thoughtfully, maybe. Like he can’t understand what exactly he’s seeing, or can’t wrap his mind around it, or doesn’t know what to do with it, and Vasco feels the lone thunderous heartbeat in his throat rather than hears it.

“Better”, Kurt answers and doesn’t look away.

When Vasco removes his hand, the other’s fingers twitch just a little.


End file.
